jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Malchom's Woods Series
|languages = English|genre(s) = |format = Online ( )|era = |timeline = |official_title = |image1 = MW official.jpg}}''The Malchom's Woods Series ''is a collection of stories by Carnotaur— Malchom's Woods: A Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Sequel, The Distance Beyond: A Malchom's Woods Story, The Cage: A Malchom's Woods Story, and a comedic take of the first story. All installments were released between 2018 and 2020. The stories are set shortly after the , in the abandoned American southwest, many people's lives depend on a dangerous journey into the unknown, caused mainly by the mysterious lethal virus known as BX. Collection ''Malchom's Woods: A Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Sequel'' In the story, it follows the life of a rogue , Ember, and the nephew of , Joshua Malchom, as they journey across the abandoned American southwest. * Chapters and configurations of Malchom's Woods *# ''Welcome, to the Woods'' *# ''Different faces'' *# [[Malchom's Woods chapter 2: The feast(s)|''The feast(s)]] *# [[Malchom's Woods chapter 3: The fire goddess|''The fire goddess]] *# ''Escape from Hell'' *# ''The fog-Bulls'' *# ''Unlikely allies'' *# ''Exodus'' *# ''Road trip'' *# ''Cage'' *# ''The great desert'' *# ''The mountains on high'' *# ''Sonoran Drive'' *# ''Awakenings'' * Characters of Malchom's Woods ** Ember ** Joshua Malchom ** Henry Wu ** Mr. Cortez ** Edward Stevenson ** Alexander ** Eric & Mat Marshall ** Martinez "Marty" & Ben Sanchez ** ** Ian Malcolm ** Tracy Hegler ** ** ** ** Willson ''The Distance Beyond: A Malchom's Woods Story'' In the short-story, it follows the small , Alexander, while he is going through various difficulties until he becomes the same as in the previous story. * Characters of The Distance Beyond ** Alexander ** Alexander's mate ** Alexander's young ** Edward Stevenson ''The Cage: A Malchom's Woods Story'' In the midquel, it follows a young boy, Timothy Hayson, while he is close to his last days of life without knowing the terrible fate of the Lakewood massacre. * Chapters of The Cage *# Prologue *# Day 1 *# Day 2 *# Day 3 *# Day 4 *# Day 5 *# Day 6 *# Day 7 *# Epilogue * Characters of The Cage ** Timothy Hayson ** Jack Hayson ** Amy Hayson ** Jeffrey “Jeff” Reynolds ** Catty Reynolds ** Ben Reynolds ** Kyle Reynolds ** Eric Lynch ** Michelle Lynch ** Whitney Lynch ** “The Matriarch” ''Malchom's Woods: A Jurassic World Spoof'' In the spoof, once and for all, all the loose arches left by the first installment are resolved, in addition to including new elements never seen before. * Characters of Malchom's SpoofMalchom's Woods: A Jurassic World Spoof ** Joshua Malchom(Hippie version) ** Josephine Malchom ** Ember(Fluffy version) ** Ricardo, Leonardo & Roy Impact and legacy Publication The first story was published on July 31st, 2018, and new stories and chapters are released randomly. Reception Feedback for the series is mostly positive, and is now well known on the Jurassic Park Wiki. Gallery Category:Malchom's Woods Series page Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:FanFiction Category:Fan Films Category:Carnotaur Fanfiction